


As Close As It Gets to Home [podfic]

by diurnal_lee, kronos999, paraka



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podbang, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diurnal_lee/pseuds/diurnal_lee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronos999/pseuds/kronos999, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan takes in a breath, retreating from Spencer’s mind to brush against the newcomer, but when he reaches there’s nothing there.</p><p>A podfic of As Close As It Gets to Home, written by AirgiodSLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Close As It Gets to Home [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As close as it gets to home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195749) by [AirgiodSLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV). 



**Downloads:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-As%20Close%20As%20It%20Gets%20To%20Home%20by%20airgiodslv-slashpad.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-As%20Close%20As%20It%20Gets%20To%20Home%20by%20airgiodslv-slashpad.m4b)  
 **Length:** 2:25:18

**Author's Note:**

> The prequel to this story has also been podficced: [In our finest year](http://archiveofourown.org/works/434077) by [quintenttsy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quintenttsy/pseuds/quintenttsy)
> 
> You should go listen!


End file.
